Ordinary Sunday
by Cloudy Skies 77
Summary: Who knows what could happen on an ordinary sunday. It just might be your day. AoshixMisao oneshot


Ordinary Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Ordinary Sunday. (No I don't mean this story. That is mine!)

AN from : Something I felt like doing after I found out my bestfriend was moving. Btw this is my first one shot ever!

* * *

The sun was shining high above in the sky, making the sidewalk sparkle. Her feet hit the ground one after another making a light pounding sound as she ran through the park. Her dark braided hair was bobbing up and down in a rhymthic motion as she ran. She slowed her pace as she reached a small wooden bridge that stretched above the bright river. Her ice and navy blue shoes eventually slowed down to a gentle walking pace. She treaded lightly down the bank to the water's edge. Plopping herself on the damp grass she starred at the river as it flowed by. It was an icy sapphire blue color and was a silent as a grave as it moved by. She had been running all morning and felt very drowsy. She laid her head on the grass her eyelids closing over her ice blue eyes.

* * *

"Come on Aoshi! Come on you're nearly there!"

The tall slim boy rounded the turn in the track and made his way to the last straight away. 100 meters. 50 meters. 25 meters. He crossed over the line with a triumphant stride.

"There you go folks! Aoshi Shinomori, number 1 from Meiji High, has come in first place for the 400 meter dash. Taking Meiji to first place. Congrats to everyone who came today, you all did very well. Come back next week to see Meiji High vs. Tokagawa High."

The same cheerful girl who had been in the stands for Aoshi jumped the barrier and ran over to congratulate Aoshi with the rest of his teammates.

"That was great Aoshi! You were amazing especially the last stretch you left those guys in your dust." she made a swooshing motion with her hands showing Aoshi compared to everyone else.

"Thank you, Misao." he said stoically. _She's cute._ He thought to himself. "I'd better be off now. Good day everyone." he said waving.

"Byyyeee Aoshi!" cried Misao jumping up and down her arm moving in a rapid motion waving to him.

* * *

Misao's eyes flickered open slightly and shut just as quickly to avoid the bright light. She stretched lightly as she got up and made sure all of her limbs were loose. She walked up over the bridge and started up into a steady pace.

_Aoshi… Its been 4 years already since you left us to go train. When will you ever come back? We all miss you here. Did losing to Himura mean that much to you that you had to leave us all behind? Since you've left I've been training hard to be the best! You should see me now!_ She laughed a little before she became lost in her thoughts once again.

She started to sing lightly, "**Stepping out/ Don't be worried, when Sunday comes, it's your day**." Her voice became louder and louder. "**Stepping out/ on an ordinary Sunday/ Stepping out/ A miracle's gonna happen. It's my day.**"

I'm training so I can beat you. So I can prove that you should have stayed. I will be the best. I'll make it to the top with these shoes! Its mine turn to shine; it's my day!

**My favorite shoes always  
****take me to a place I can be happy.**

_Aoshi isn't horrible. He's the best next to me of course. But why? Why? Why? He just left like that. No word or anything except I'm going to train to be the best there is and earn the title of the strongest. _

**The one I want to hold isn't just anyone.  
****I'm not a fake.  
****I want to walk forward without being on tip-toe  
****or looking down.**

But this kind of thinking won't get you anywhere Misao! Positive thinking! Come on! With a little effort you'll make it in no time. And have faith girl Aoshi will come back!

**Just I'm stepping out  
****on an ordinary Sunday.  
****Stepping out  
****With a little try, try, try, it's my day.**

I got to keep going a little further. I don't want to take any short cuts. I want to do my best!. _As she ran toward the end of the park with the wind blowing in her hair, she saw a tall figure. He turned and faced her. _Oh my…_ She broke out into her fastest sprint wanting to reach the man. Her breath was shallow and she could feel her muscles begin to tense up from her fatigue. _

**I usually look for a short-cut, but  
****I have the time today, so I'll take the long way.  
****Now, at the intersection where time stopped...  
****A new wind blows...  
****My heart starts to race... I take a deep breath,  
****and break into a run.**

Misao ran to the man hugging him. He picked her up and twirled her around. "Aoshi you came back!"

"I said I would be back when I was done training."

"But you didn't say when that would be. We didn't think that it would be four years!"

"I know… I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter now." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him forward. She turn around to face him "Welcome home Aoshi!"

"It's good to be home."

Together the two walked out of the park holding hands into the sunset.

**Just I'm stepping out.  
****An ordinary Sunday is  
****truly a wonderland.  
****Just I'm stepping out.  
****Stepping out.  
****...can't it be, be, be...  
****It's my day.  
****It's my day.  
****It's my day.  
****It's my day!**

Who really knows what could happen on an ordinary Sunday? Maybe it will be your day too.

**_Fin_**

AN: Hopefully you all read the story and liked it. It was something I felt like doing and hopefully it isn't crap like the rest of my stuff has been lately. I kind of liked the way it turned out. Hopefully it isn't too bad. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! If there is any that you can put in I would appreciate it so I can make the story better so more people can enjoy it. Later!


End file.
